


This Is Home

by ittybittykozume



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: (slightly) aged up, 50s au, Dirty Talk, Greaser Otabek, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, JjBek is only for one chapter i promise, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, Swing Dancing, Teasing, Threats of Violence, Violence, greaser gangs, lavendar scare, pin up yuri, yuri's a waitress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 11:35:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13569759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ittybittykozume/pseuds/ittybittykozume
Summary: At the height of the lavender scare in the 50s, Otabek Altin falls in love with the beautiful blond from Sara's diner. The dangerously smart and fierce Yuri Plisetsky. Constantly confiding in his best friend JJ, Otabek decides to go for what he wants.Together, they risk both their jobs, relationships with friends and family, and their lives just to be with each other.





	This Is Home

**Author's Note:**

> As I was writing this I realized it was going to be more than a chapter which I was hoping WOULDNT happen seeing that I've been to lazy to update my other otayuri fic  
> but *sigh* I've done this to myself. I hope y'all enjoy. My knowledge of the 50s is shitty so I apologize in advance.
> 
> This fic is dedicated to both sluttyuri and kawaiilo_ren (find them both on tumblr) A huge thanks to my friend Riley for helping me with the sex in this (no lie) I can't write sex for shit
> 
> Warning(s): idk how to word this but Otabek degrades JJ calling him a whore and a slut

That summer, Otabek's memories were filled with overly sweet kisses from lips covered in an unsettlingly sweet mix of cherry lip gloss and a multitude of flavored lollipops, piercing green eyes that only softened when they were on him, and secret touches of skin against skin behind closed doors of abandoned houses or in diner break rooms. Memories of his hands running through, grabbing, and twisting long golden locks of hair accompanied by hushed, pleading moans of his name. 

His summer was spent with his arm around a lovely brunette and blonde girls who dressed in muted pinks and yellows, poodles skirts, and cat-eye glasses during the day all while sneaking glances at the blond waitress in Sara’s Diner only to sneak off with that waitress during the nights. 

Otabek would be able to pick the blond out of a crowd in a heartbeat. The hair, the eyes, the wicked smirk that played over the heavily glossed lips whenever they got their way. Everything about the other was so captivating, Otabek was helpless when it came down to what the blond wanted. He’d do anything.

“Beka….” The blond mused softly one night, running a finger so lightly over Otabek’s chest he barely felt it. His finger followed the rather prominent scar that ran just below his collarbone and down  “Can you do me a favor?”

Otabek turned on his side, propping his head up on his elbow as he reached out to brush the hair away from those fierce eyes that still held so much fire in them even in the dead of night.

“Anything, my love. Just ask.” Otabek said, his voice barely above a whisper as he studied his lover’s face with a soft smile.

“Run away with me.”

 

* * *

 

 

The summer had started out the same as any other. His parents bugging him to get a job, his friends bugging him to hang out, the girls bugging him to take them out on dates. Needless to say, Otabek did what he was told, most of the time. 

He got a job at the local car shop as a mechanic, pleasing his parents and appeasing their persistent nagging. He spent time with his friends, keeping his promise of riding around the town on their motorcycles wearing matching leather jackets and pristine white T-shirts. It had all been Leo’s idea but Otabek wasn’t one to say no to his friends, especially with his love for leather jackets and the way he could make a group of girls swoon with just a look. 

As for the girls that bugged him so persistently about taking them out, it was one thing he had always tried to avoid. At the time the lavender scare was at its height. Anyone who was or was thought to be a part of the gay community was at risk of being fired from their jobs and practically hunted down like witches. Otabek knew he was gay, there was no denying it to himself but to everyone else, he had to deny it with every part of his being. 

He couldn’t risk losing his job, it was his only source of income and the only thing that let Otabek still live at home with his parents. He didn’t want to lose his friends, he knew they’d turn on him. He’d seen the way his friends, along with an other greaser gang from an opposing high school, jump at the chance to beat up a kid that had rumors flying around the town that he had been seen kissing another boy behind the ferris wheel during last spring’s annual fair. 

Otabek confided almost daily in his friend JJ, who knew almost everything there was to know about him. Both him and JJ shared the fact that they were gay but agreed that it made everything just a little easier having each other. At one point in their friendship, JJ had suggested something more than what they had, behind closed doors of course. At the time both of them were unsure but gave it a try, within a few days they decided being friends was all they needed from each other. 

Otabek had started dating random girls after that. Girls who almost threw themselves at him, JJ only followed suit. For every date, Otabek took each girl to the same diner. He would sit in the same booth, order the same thing, and sneak the same almost wistful glances at the beautiful blond waitress that moved around the cafe in such a graceful manner. Even when the waitress once become so distracted by Otabek’s staring that he ran into the back of a customer, dropping the tray of milkshakes he had been carrying.

Yuri Plisetsky, Otabek later learned the name of the waitress. JJ had nagged him about calling Yuri a waitress.

“He’s a guy! Guys are waiters, girls are waitresses, Beks.” JJ had said, hanging off the side of Otabek’s bed upside down as he flipped through a magazine. 

“Okay but,” Otabek started, sitting backward on his chair and looking down at JJ. “he doesn’t  _ dress  _ like a guy. He wears...he wears skirts and aprons and those cute socks that girls wear with the lace around the top. Sometimes his hair is curled and done up all nice and his lips are always super glossy and his tongue-”

“Oh my god, Beks stop!” JJ yelled, throwing the magazine at him which Otabek dodged easily. “I don’t want to hear anything disgusting about his  _ tongue _ !”

“No- JJ! No, he always has a small lollipop in his hand whenever I see him- even when he’s working!” Otabek retorted, his eyebrows knitting together slightly. “His tongue is always a different color. Red, purple, blue…”

JJ couldn’t help but laugh, letting himself crumple onto the floor before standing up. 

“You’ve got it back for this blondie. Honestly, go for it. He’d probably just  _ love  _ for you to fuck him. He’d be down on all fours..” JJ started saying as he walked over to Otabek, putting his hands on the other’s shoulders. He leaned down with a smirk as he spoke next to Otabek’s ear. “He’d probably be  _ begging _ for you to fuck him, calling you daddy. Hell, he’d probably keep those cute little lacey socks on the whole time if you asked him to.”

As he spoke, JJ teasingly ran his hands down Otabek’s chest. Otabek bit the inside of his cheek as he tried to glare at JJ but it looked more like a pathetic pout. 

“Now now Beks, we’re nothing more than friends here.” JJ said as he removed his hands from the other’s chest, a sly smile playing over his lips. “But you know I’d  _ never _ say no to a practice round with you. Just so you remember what you’re doing with that little blonde, maybe try not to break him, yeah? How about you take all your frustration and anger out on… someone who can handle it.”

Otabek’s cheeks were hot as he looked up at JJ. Part of him had to admit that fucking JJ right now would be, for lack of better a better word, therapeutic. JJ plopped himself down on the bed, his eyes burning a hole in Otabek’s chest as he waited for the other to decide.

With a quick glance to the window, Otabek made his decision. The sun had gone down hours ago and his parents were out to dinner with some family friends, so they had at the least an hour before they returned.

Otabek stood from his chair, moving it to the side as he stalked over to the bed. JJ had an all-knowing, shit eating grin plastered to his face. He knew Otabek too well, knew that he’d take this chance. Otabek wanted to slap that grin off JJ’s face. He reached forward, pinning the other down to the bed with his hand on his throat.

“Sometimes I  _ really  _ hate you.” Otabek said through gritted teeth before smashing his lips against the other’s. There were no sparks, they were not made for each other but in moments like these things like that were disregarded. Their kisses were messy with their teeth colliding occasionally and with JJ accidentally biting Otabek’s lip to hard causing blood to mix over their tongues.

Otabek pulled back with a hiss, making sure to keep JJ pinned to the bed. 

“You never knew how to keep things clean..” Otabek grumbled as he started to undress himself, using his shirt to wipe the blood off his chin before tossing it onto the ground before ditching the rest of his clothes. “Take your clothes off.”

JJ scrambled to his knees, more than eager to be rid of his clothes. Otabek was a little less than patient as he watched JJ undress, reaching for the container of lube kept in the middle drawer of is bedside table.

There was almost an unspoken routine between them. It may have happened once, or maybe twice if they were both feeling completely honest about it all. They had developed a sense for each other, what one like and didn’t like. It wasn’t long before JJ had his back to Otabek, still on his knees but he’d lowered his body so that his face pressed into the mattress as he teasingly wiggled his ass.

Otabek took a second to grab JJ’s hands and put them behind his back, holding them tightly. 

“Rules apply like last time, Leroy. No touching yourself until I say so.” Otabek said, having already dipped his fingers into the lube that was more than half gone. With his free hand, he spread some of the sticky contents around on his fingers and applied a generous amount to JJ's opening.

JJ gaped a bit at the feeling of the cool sensation against one of his most intimate areas. Still, this did not disrupt his eager attitude.

“Come on Beks, show me what you're made of." JJ said as a cocky remark despite knowing Otabek already planned to fuck him roughly, just as he liked.

Otabek let out an unamused noise at that and reached forward, his strong right hand gripping JJ’s neck.

“I would, but I doubt you’ll be able to handle it…” Otabek responded in a threatening tone. This quickly caused a slightly strained hum of pleasure as Otabek’s grip around the older man’s throat tightened. The increasing pressure of his hand sent an ongoing jolt of pleasure to JJ’s groin, creating another weak noise to fall from his slightly parted lips. Soon, he became painfully aware of how good the dominant hold on his neck felt. As it went on, his member started getting harder, already starting the mess that would soon cover the sheets beneath them as it dripped with arousal.

Continuing until JJ’s skin started to blush from lack of much breathing, Otabek finally began releasing his hold on the other’s throat. As he was finally being released, JJ let his head hang forward and took slower, deeper breaths now that he could breathe freely.

But this wasn’t sex between lovers.

Just as Otabek loosened his grip, his other hand briefly pressed against JJ’s entrance before he began pushing two fingers inside the other without warning.

“Ah! B- _ beka _ …” JJ gasped, his hands gripping the sheets beneath him as his opening was violated by Otabek’s skilled hand. Otabek remained silent behind the other as he plunged his fingers in deeper and curled them once he was down to his second knuckle. A sudden yelp burst out of JJ at the rough treatment that they both knew was going to continue. But JJ wasn’t going to give up that easily.

“You’re too slow…” He complained and, before otabek could accept that as a challenge, JJ began rolling his hips back and forth. Once he was mostly used to the feeling of riding Otabek’s fingers, JJ glanced back at him and gave him a cocky grin as he shook his hips a little to show off how eager he was. “More fingers, Beks. It’s not enough for me…” He said in a more demanding tone.

Otabek gave a more physical response to JJ’s demand rather than a verbal one by slipping two more fingers in at one, causing JJ’s eyes to widen at the sudden and wide stretch.

“F-fuck…” JJ mumbled as he looked down at the sheets, his body quivering once he was pretty much silenced by Otabek’s action.

Sliding all four digits deeper and deeper into JJ, Otabek grinned to himself a little for getting the reaction that he wanted. Shortly after their initial entry, Otabek began thrusting his fingers at a decently fast pace. However, he didn’t stop there. Now that they were fully inside, he knew JJ would eventually get used to the feeling. To prevent this from happening, Otabek decided to look for JJ’s prostate. This action would easily make it impossible for JJ to get bored.

As the movements of Otabek’s fingers began to change from fast thrusts to rubs and circling inside of him, JJ soon figured out what he was looking for.

“Beks, w-wait… you don’t need to do tha- _ Aaah _ !” JJ suddenly moaned as Otabek’s fingers brushed against his sweet spot.

With that, it was Otabek who was grinning cockily now that he had found the spot that would make JJ go wild.

“Do what? Oh… _ this? _ ” Otabek asked in a taunting way as he immediately began pressing his fingers purposely against JJ’s prostate. JJ squirmed under Otabek, letting out desperate mewls as he tried to look back over his shoulder at the other.

"I-I'm going to cum if you keep that up.." JJ tried to threaten but it sounded more like a pleading whine. Otabek couldn't help but smirk as he looked at the other's flushed face. Suddenly, Otabek pulled his fingers out watching as JJ whimpered as the loss of friction. "Otabek, plea-"

Otabek cut him off, putting his hand over the other's mouth as he hushed JJ. His eyes looked towards the door and JJ's gaze followed. In the room over, the voices of Otabek's parents could be heard as well as the telltale sound of the front door opening and closing. JJ's eyes widened as he looked up at Otabek, almost as if to ask him if they would be continuing.

"Don't. Say. A _word_." Otabek whispered, more threatening than the glint in his eye. He threaded his fingers through JJ's hair and tugged it backwards so the other was forced to look at him. JJ let out a tiny whine as he felt Otabek's hand skim over his bare skin before wrapping around his cock. Otabek stroked the older boy's cock with long, painfully slow movements of his wrist as he watched JJ pant.

Otabek picked up his pace, leaning down to bite rather harshly at JJ's neck. In return, JJ tried to hold back a rather lewd moan of Otabek's name unsuccessfully. Otabek licked over the bite as if to apologize but his eyes held a cold look.

"You're not allowed to cum until I have since you can't seem to keep quiet." Otabek hissed in JJ's ear. He ran his thumb over the tip of JJ's cock before bringing his hand up to his lips and licking the pre-cum off his thumb. "Turn around, stay on your knees."

JJ almost cried as he turned around, doing what Otabek said. He looked up at the other, his face flushed red and his cock leaking beads of pre-cum onto the sheets.

"Beks, I'm so close. _Please_ you can't just stop." JJ whine quietly, a desperate look in his eyes. Otabek wrapped his hand around JJ's throat, pulling him close and kissing him messily. 

"Get me off first.." Otabek whispered, his lips brushing over JJ's as he spoke. This seemed to spark an eagerness in the other, hoping that in finishing the task at hand he'd get the same pleasure of release. JJ wrapped his hands around the base of Otabek's cock before licking slowly at the tip, looking up at the other who tried to keep a stoic face but seemed to be slowly coming apart at the seams.

"Do you want me to tell you how much of a good boy you are, Jean? _Hmm?_ Is that what you want? Just like last time..." Otabek started saying, letting out a shaky sigh as he threaded his hand back through JJ's hair and watched him. "Or do you want me to call you a slut? Want me to tell you how I should just fuck you raw and leave you to get yourself off? Is _that_ what you want?"

JJ seemed to whimper slightly, taking some of Otabek's cock into his mouth as he ran his tongue along the underside. Otabek smirked as he tugged at JJ's hair, pulling him closer and forcing him to take more into his mouth. 

"You're such a good slut, Jean. You're so _so_ good for me. Just look at your pretty face with your mouth full of my cock.." Otabek said with a smirk. "I know you love it. I know you want to touch yourself, make yourself cum while moaning my name like a good little whore."

JJ looked up at Otabek, taking the rest of his cock into his mouth and swallowed around him. Otabek hissed, gritting his teeth as he let his head drop forward.

" _Fuck_ , Leroy..." Otabek grumbled, panting slightly. JJ seemed to, or attempt to with his current circumstance, smirk triumphantly at the reaction he seemed to pull from the other. Otabek only gripped JJ's hair tighter as he tried to keep his hips still but JJ only egged him on by hollowing out his cheeks with a hum. _"Fuck it_."

Otabek pulled JJ so close that his nose touched his pelvis but JJ didn't seemed to be bothered as Otabek started to move his hips. JJ's gag reflex, or lack thereof, had at first surprised both of them but over time it was something they had both been thankful for. Otabek thrust into JJ's mouth, his grip on the other's hair tightening more and more. He thrust once more, coming into JJ's mouth without a warning other than a strained groan but JJ swallowed it nonetheless.

Otabek let go of JJ's hair, letting them both sit back. JJ panted heavily, but looked hopefully up at Otabek. Otabek took a second to come down from his orgasm, looking at JJ. He leaned forward as he put his hand under JJ's chin and tilted his head up. He licked the corner of JJ's mouth, cleaning off the cum that had spilled from his lips before getting off the bed and starting to get dressed.

"Get yourself off, Leroy." Otabek said, looking back over his shoulder at JJ before pulling his shirt on. The entire time, he could only really imagine what it would look like with Yuri down on his knees with Otabek's cum dripping from his lips and the most beautiful, lust-filled look in his eyes. What he wouldn't give to have that. 


End file.
